


Justification

by DragonflyxParodies



Series: Capricorn [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jason has a Panic Attack, Kori just wants her gf to be happy, M/M, Multi, So plz read with caution, Trigon is Trying, Wedding announcement gone horribly wrong, mentions of afterlife/hell, mentions of previous character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyxParodies/pseuds/DragonflyxParodies
Summary: When the Outlaws go to announce their marriage (officially) to Kori's girlfriend, things take an unexpected turn. Turns out Trigon knows Jason by name. And he started the apocalypse. Because why not.Roy is not happy.





	Justification

               The last thing Roy expected to hear out of his husband’s mouth at the sight of the literal devil himself was, _hey, I know you._ Even less so when the literal devil in question was Trigon. Even _less_ less so when Trigon was in Raven’s body, four red eyes staring out at them from the shadow of her hood, and her shadow twisted and warped where it lay on the ground behind her into the massive shape of her father’s true form.

The two of them stared for a minute, and Roy exchanged a panicked glance with Kori because the last time Jason had been chill about meeting a villain it was another one who was related to him and there was no way in _hell_ this would end well.

Trigon stared for another heartbeat, black flames flickering docilely in Raven’s hands and the surrounding buildings, and then his eyes lit up with recognition.

_Jason Todd._

“Jay, what – what the fuck.” Roy said and Jason just shrugged.

“Look, just because _most_ of my murder days are pretty clear doesn’t mean I remember everything super well.”

“ _Murder days?_ As opposed to what, now?” Jay shot him a withering look at that.

“I was not aware that you were acquainted with Rachel’s father, Jason. I would have introduced the two of you sooner if I had known.” Kori kept her tone pleasant, but her eyes glowed a little brighter, a little harsher. Finding out your husband knew the father of your girlfriend probably would do that. Especially when that father was literally trying to bring about the apocalypse _just because_.

_You have done well for yourself, boy_.

Trigon’s voice thundered down on them, shook Roy’s very bones. It was weird, to hear it in his head but not with his ears. Fucking _telepaths_.

“Uh, thanks? I mean, you haven’t done much and blowing up half a city is a really dick move, but your daughter’s awesome so.”

Roy wished he could just melt into a puddle. Trigon fucking _laughed_.

_It is good to see you living._

“Shit, _that’s where I know you from!”_ Jason gasped, clapping his hands against his face. Every other time he’d seen Jason do that, it had been some sarcastic, dramatic movement meant to fuck with somebody. Most often Robin. This was…entirely serious, and Roy could not deal. He turned away, walked over to his wife and dropped his head onto her shoulder. She sighed and patted his head.

“Jason, the dude was trapped in _hell_. A hell dimension. Literal fucking _hell_.” Kori’s shoulder muffled his voice, but Jason apparently heard him well enough.

“Okay one, it’s not that bad – well it might be now, now that the Joker’s down there, but – it _wasn’t_ that bad, from what I remember, and two—oh, yeah, I’m getting off topic. Sorry. What are you even here for anyway? Rachel is going to literally skin you alive.”

_You speak of my daughter with a familiarity you should not._

This time, the demon sounded pissed.

“The same could be – and should be – said for you.” Kori shot back. Roy straightened immediately and stepped back. That was _clearly_ Kori’s _shit’s about to go down_ voice, and he didn’t want to be caught in the middle.

_You chose these men over her._

There was a beat of silence, and Jason started laughing hysterically.

“Oh my god.” Roy said, feeling a little faint. Kori looked absolutely bewildered.

“Just because we got married doesn’t mean they can’t, you know. According to Tameranean law. Rachel doesn’t like men, dumbass, and like hell I’d marry her – no offense Rachel. She’s my wife’s girlfriend and we’re not gonna get in the way of that. And I do not fucking believe you’re playing stupid over what the fuck _polyamory_ is. You’re worse than the fucking _churches_.”

Jesus, Roy was going to have to smack Robin for that. He was all for making Jay less of an angry old man, but he was fucking _addicted_ to Twitter now. Once he figured out how to post videos to Youtube, they were all done for. Roy would have to do _so much_ damage control.

“Did you seriously start the fucking apocalypse because your daughter’s girlfriend got married?”

“I married my husbands because _they are mine_ , not that that is any of your concern. Rachel is not one to be _owned_.”

Okay so maybe Kori was the only voice of reason there, but Jason had just started laughing harder – he was on the ground now, which, Roy wasn’t going to deal with. Finding out his husband was buddies with Literal Satan was another thing, but the implication – it’d been while Jason was dead – just pissed him off. Because which time. Who’d killed him. Who the fuck had sent a fucking _child_ to _hell_ for being murdered.

Roy had really thought he’d start cleaning up his act, after Jade finally gave him custody of Lian, but god damn, his list of people he needed to kill just kept getting longer.

And holy fuck, Kori’s words had seemed to work. Sort of. The flames got a little smaller, anyway.

_You are correct. This does not—_

_“_ What your daughter and I do together is none of your business. We have discussed this issue to exhaustion. _We_ have. If she was hurt over my decision, it is her choice to speak to me about it.”

“I mean, kudos on trying to be a half-decent parent now, I guess? But like the bar is so fucking low it’s not even funny. And you _knew_ this was a shitty idea. Her brothers woulda tried to eat us if she was really upset.” Jason drawled, breathless and still grinning like a maniac.

Trigon was quiet for a moment.

_How do I be a better parent, then?_

“Try not causing the apocalypse when your kid fights with her girlfriend. Don’t try to kill her friends. Uh, maybe ask before you visit? Just spitballing.”

“Man, don’t ask us. Like- the bar is _so low_. My dad murdered me. Kori’s sold her into slavery. Roy’s is – I’m not even gonna fucking talk about it or I’ll go mad again.”

“You may try communing with her more regularly. She would enjoy that.” Kori’s tone was as flat as Jason’s favorite blade. She still looked pissed.

And this was supposed to have been a _good_ day. Kori had wanted to hang out with Rachel, and Roy and Jason got to have some Dad Time with the kids. At least the League hadn’t showed up. Which actually – no, that wasn’t a good thing but – Roy wasn’t going to concern himself with that.

_I do not understand this_.

“It’s your daughter’s sex life. You don’t fucking have to. Holy shit, this is weird. How the fuck did I forget about _hell_? Somebody stab me if I ever do this to Lian.”

“Jason, you are rambling.” Now Kori sounded concerned, and Roy dragged his attention out of his thoughts, away from Literal Satan, and focused on his husband.

“I think I’m gonna have a panic attack.”

“Yeah, okay then. Babe –“

“Come. I will help you speak with her.” Kori floated over to Trigon, tone sharp and imperious. Her gaze was worried, lingered on the two of them even as she grabbed Rachel’s arm and began leading the demon away, deeper into the flaming wreckage of the city around them.

“Love you!” Roy shouted after her, and she flashed him a bright smile. Rachel’s shadow hadn’t moved.

He helped Jason sit up, and sighed when his husband curled into him, pressed his face into his neck and grabbed a fistful of his shirt like his life depended on it.

“We should really find somebody to help you with this.”

“Just a trigger.”

“Jaybird. You are having flashbacks to _literal fucking hell_ right now.”

“He helped me. I remember…talking to him. I recognized him then too. Rachel’s always been badass. Only one of Dick’s friends I liked. He was flattered.”

“Wow, thank you for that.”

“Wasn’t so bad. Not lying ‘bout that. I’ve never remembered being dead before.”

Jason’s voice was getting fainter, tremors wracking his body. Roy kissed the top of his head.

“So he was pissed that Kori got married to us. Well I feel like shit. Like – he couldn’t have taken control over Rach if she wasn’t upset too, right? I thought we were doing fine.” He started, hoping it distracted Jason. Seemed to work for a minute, drawing a shaking shrug from him.

He’d never had a problem with Kori dating Rachel – they were a thing long before he and Jason entered the picture. She went on dates with them, sometimes, hung out at their island a lot. She was aunt to Lian and Damian, and she loved it. Even helped Dinah counsel Jason, when it got real bad. But outside of inviting her on things, Roy didn’t ask her about her relationship with Kori. That was their business, and prying felt _wrong_. Jason was a little less tactful, but stuck to the same general principle anyway.

Maybe that had been a mistake.

“Kori’ll handle it. He’s…overreacting.”

And – well. Trigon had…he wasn’t a nice dude. But he was honestly fucking trying now, apparently, and Roy was surprised that he believed the demon. That this wasn’t about revenge on Rachel or the world or part of his power-hungry rage-trip. That he was honestly just angry they’d hurt Rachel, however unintentionally.

“What is with psychopaths being better parents than the good guys? I am – c’mon, babe, you can stand. We’ll go back home. You can make pancakes with Lian and I’ll show Damian how to string a bow. We’ll go swimming and let ‘em watch Jaws. Kori’ll bring Rach around at some point and we’ll get drunk and apologize and maybe they’ll get married tonight.”

“Sounds nice.” Jason whispered, and his voice was thick with tears all of a sudden. But he stood, when Roy did, and got back to the zeta tube with relative ease. Familiar surroundings would’ve helped more, but – Jason would kill him if they dropped in on the kids like that, scared them like that. Even with Dick babysitting, Roy couldn’t blame him.

They waited even after it had passed, until the black smear stretching across the ruins of the city faded and shrank in on itself, until Kori made her way back to them with a pale, shaken Rachel on her arm, until Jason’s attack had passed and he lay slumped in Roy’s arms.

Rachel didn’t exactly meet their eyes, when she stopped in front of them, but hugged herself tightly and withdrew from Kori’s embrace.

“I’m happy for you. I really – really, I am. It’s not…that’s not a lie. I just – this doesn’t justify it or anything. I – I’m still getting a handle on the… _acknowledgement_ part of all these…feelings. And I didn’t want to feel so shitty about this. He…caught me off-guard. I’m sorry.”

“We’re not stealing her away from you, babe. ‘N if you two wanna get hitched, you’ve got your best men right here.”

“ _We’re_ sorry, for making you feel that way.” Jason rasped, and Rachel looked like she might burst into tears.

“C’mon. Come home with us. The kid’s will be overjoyed to see you, and I think we deserve to get shit-faced and cry on each other.” Kori looked genuinely pained at that, but she still nodded and pulled Rachel into a hug.

“Congratulations.” Rachel said quietly, and she smiled, if watery. Roy felt a grin stretch across his own face, and beamed.

“And you _will_ explain how you knew my father.” Rachel added, suddenly all seriousness, and Jason deflated.

“Not without fucking alcohol, I’m not.”

“You don’t even drink.”

“Who the fuck told you that?”

“Do you think I don’t talk to Dick anymore?”

Jason gaped at her.

“How the fuck does _he_ know?”

“I dunno, we can ask him in a second if you get your ass in the fucking tube.” Roy interjected.

Judging by the look of horror on Jason’s face, he’d forgotten.

And this – this would be okay. They could talk it out, work through whatever issues they had. Most of the day might’ve passed them by, but there was still plenty of time to hang out with the kids. Dick, if he stuck around, too. They’d be okay.

Roy would make certain of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t think I’ve ever written a panic/anxiety/stress attack scene and like, realized that was what I was writing? And I did here, so I apologize to anyone who finds it unrealistic/lacking. I can’t write it from personal experience but I have taken what I’ve been told about them into account and I hope that it at least doesn’t do a disservice to those who have them.
> 
> AND to clarify: Roy/Jason/Kori are together. Kori is also dating Rachel/Raven, who is not dating the boys. They have a ‘this doesn’t count as cheating’ list. Jason put evil-slash-alternate-versions-of-ourselves for shits and giggles and Roy just said he’d talk it over with his spouses if anything ever came up.
> 
> This takes place shortly after Diplomatic Immunity, and is the first time Kori is going to see Raven since getting married to the boys. One of my favorite headcanons is that after Raven bitchslapped his ass into prison for all eternity Trigon was like ‘I am so proud of u my precious daughter omg’ and then tried to be a halfway decent/actual parent to her. Since when his sons kill him or whatever in the comics he was like, super proud and happy about it. This in no way absolves him for the crazy shit he did or erases that, but at this point he’s just kind of a nag and not an actual threat.
> 
> anyway this ended up going weird places and i'm still side-eyeing it but enjoy!


End file.
